seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kai De Avalon (KDAU)/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers 'Fighting Abilites' Kai has trained so that he is able to permanently memorise and perfectly mimic any fighting style or technique he sees once (so long as they are not reliant upon devil fruit abilities). During his training he constantly exposed himself to new fighting techniques and styles so as widen his repetoire. As such his knowledge base for forms of combat both armed and unarmed is vast. However his preferences lean toward unarmed combat usually using variations based around his favourite styles of Avalon Style, Assassination Techniques and Rokushiki (These variations include the use of devil fruit power). 'Hand to Hand Combat' 'Avalon Style Kung Fu' Avalon Style Kung Fu is staple fighting style Kai falls back upon in most situations as it is the one he is most fond of. The style is best described as mix between Capoeira and Muy Thai Kick Boxing, as it is a rather acrobatic martial arts form that relies on sudden powerful strikes with hands, feet, knees and elbows to defeat opponents. 'Assassination Techniques' *'Mirage Echo (蜃気楼エコー):' The Mirage Echo is an assassination technique which uses a motion that creates an afterimage of the body through a varying in cadence of steps. The technique is extremely effective at disorientating and intimidating opponents as the fact the user makes no noise during the use of the technique the opponent cannot be sure where the next attack will come from. However it is not a technique suited for use against more than low level fighters due to the fact it cannot instantly create the afterimages. *'Sword Breaker Style (剣破壊の形式) : '''This is a series of techniques designed to an unarmed combatant fighting against an armed opponent. Whilst avoiding the blades edge the practitioner will make use of a series of strong rhythmic strikes to the side of the blade which will cause a powerful vibration in the metal of the blade. This vibration will cause the blade to become brittle and likely to break. The better the quality of the sword the more force and time vibrating with be required to break it. *'Nerve Breaker Style (神経破壊の形式): This is a series of techniques designed to incapacitate an opponent without killing them (or at least not kill them with this technique) as is sometimes required if an assassin is told only one target may be killed. The practitioner will strike in a similar way to the sword breaker jutsu against the bones of the opponents in combination with striking a nerve points around the body. The vibration wave and the interrupted nerve flow causes temporary paralysis in the opponent. Rokushiki *Soru' **'Soru Mirage Echo (剃る蜃気楼エコー):' This is an advanced form of the Mirage Echo Assassination technique whereby Kai uses the Soru's speed to instantly create many after images of himself in an area making it extremely difficult to discern which is his real body. It allows him to perform surprise attacks from plain sight any angle he chooses. *'Shigan' **'Shigan Rip (指銃裂け目):' An Assasination technique whereby Kai uses Shigan with all four fingers and the thumb of one hand to the centre of the chest of his target. He then uses his immense grip strength to pull the target's heart out of their chest. The technique can be used in conjunction with Soru and Tekkai Shift. The technique is only usable on low to mid level opponents as only truly strong opponents would be able to react quickly enough to make a move defend themselves. **'Shigan Iron (指銃鉄鉄):' An advanced form of Shigan whereby Kai uses Shigan in combination with Tekkai Shift to make his fingers as hard as iron. This allows the Shigan to be used on tougher target and able to pierce armour. *'Tekkai' **'Tekkai Shift (鉄塊シフト):' This is a modified form of Tekkai whereby Kai is able to selectively harden and increase the density of different parts of his body independently of each other. Allowing him to make use of the toughened body parts in conjunction with other techniques. For example hardening torso to be able to take a hit and simultaneously return the attack or hardening his fingers in combination with Shigan to make the Shigan Iron technique. *'Geppo' **'Geppo Missile (月歩ミサイル):' This is an attack form whereby Kai will use Geppo to first get above an opponent before using the force of the Geppo to launch himself downward upon his opponent at great speed (similar to in appearance to Arlong's Shark-on-Dart). Kai will normally employ a full body Tekkai on the descent increase damage and prevent injury. *'Rankyaku' **'Storm Spear (嵐槍):' This is a close combat form of Rankyaku whereby Kai uses his knee to launch a devastating pointed blade of compressed air into the body of his opponent. It is most commonly used to back up any failed attempt to perform the Shigan Rip, preventing an enemy from attacking in return if the Shigan Rip was stopped. *'Kami-e' *'Rokuogan' **'Rokuogan Bàn (六王銃半):This is a weaker for of the original Rokuogan designed to be used with only one hand and with a shorter set up time than the original form. The advantage gained by using only one hand is that the stress placed upon the body when using the technique is considerably less than a true Rokuogan. Therefore its much easier to use, faster to use and much less tiring. '''Swordmanship Kai is proficient in a variety of swordsmanship styles, but does not follow a specific one as his preferred style. His only real preferences with regards to sword combat it the use of two short swords instead of a full length sword, as it allows him to use his Rokushiki techniques more easily in combat. 'Marksmanship' Kai is able to use almost any kind of gun due to the exotic variety he came in contact with during his training. However though he is able to use the guns he is not particularly adept, only being able to sure to his target at a maximum fifty meter range with small arms. Kai is much more proficient with the series of heavy throwing knives he keeps hidden beneath his clothes. In a standard throw without outside interference he is able to throw a knife accurate up to maximum seventy five meter range. In combination with his devil fruit power his is able to reach considerably further. Assassination Techniques *'Knife Throw:' A technique that is exactly as the name implies. Physical Strength Kai is extremely physically strong as proved by how he is able to use make use of the Rokushiki techniques (which require an incredible amount of strength). Agility Due to his Rokushiki techniques Kai is able to move extremely quickly with great agility and flexibility. Endurance Kai's ability to endure physical stress and pain goes far beyond what normal humans are able to do. He spent many years being revived from the edge of death in training matches after suffering horrendous injuries at the hands of his trainers. By doing so he developed a strong constitution and mindset that allows him to keep going when most others would fall. Weapons Kai carries a couple of understated weapons on his person. His primary weapons are a set of armoured gloves, boots and pads (elbow and knee) that he uses to enhance his hand to hand combat techniques. Secondarilyhe uses are a series of small but heavy throwing knives under his clothes, to give him his greater range than his would normally be able to achieve with his combat techniques. Devil Fruit For further information: Mera Mera no Mi (KDAU) Summary: The power of this Devil Fruit is to allow the user to is able to create, control, and become fire; With their mind, the user is able to create fire-based attacks. Type: Logia Haki Kenbunshoku Haki' (Color of Observation): '''Since a very young age Kai has been able to user Kenbunshoku Haki on a subconscious level and in his late childhood became able to activate it at will. During his training he learned to master its use to the level of being able to predict his opponents moves perfectly before they made them. Busōshoku Haki' (Color of Armaments): Kai has shown signs of being able to use this form of Haki, but has yet to master its use to the level of being able to activate it at will. Haōshoku Haki (Color of the Conquering King): '''Kai has show signs of being able to use this form of Haki, but has yet to master its use to the level of being able to activate it at will. Category:Character Subpages Category:Kai-De-Avalon